It's Okay to Have Two Daddies
by WindyGallowTree
Summary: Antonio and Lovino's son had gotten into a small fight at school, and is rather upset over it. Antonio however has a talk with him about how it's fine to have two fathers, even if others say it's "weird". Spamano, although not the focus. Short one-shot and past Mpreg?


_Hello! It's been a while since I've uploaded something on here. Although instead of writing this, I should be updating my other two stories. Hehehe...he... _

_Well, this has been sitting in my head for months now so I really wanted to write it. Just a simple one-shot, although I wish I could have made it longer. In addition, Antonio and Lovino are still nations in this, just so you know. And they had a kid, how cute! I named their son Ercole, apparently meaning "glorious gift", which is perfect!_

_I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading~!_

* * *

It was a normal afternoon and Antonio was just on his way to pick up his son from school. Lovino told him that they received a call earlier that their son, Ercole, had gotten in a fight with another child during recess. This was a not an uncommon occurrence, but the teacher had advised that it may be best to come get Ercole today.

Antonio didn't mind, he was just finishing work in the vegetable garden with Lovino. Although both thought it was odd that they had to pick up their son. Ercole's teacher never said the reason why they had to come get him, since he had been in petty tussles before. Oh well, it probably isn't something _too_ bad.

He entered the elementary school, walking through the hallway to the principal's office. Antonio could see Ercole sitting in one of the smaller chairs for the younger students, tear tracks on his cheeks. Antonio couldn't help but smile, remembering back to when Lovino was a child—Ercole looked just like how Lovino would get when he cried. He walked up to his son, bending down and giving him a small smile. Ercole looked up, tears almost starting again, and jumped into his Papa's arms. Antonio lifted him up, holding Ercole close as he cried again.

The principle had quietly walked in, glad to see that Ercole's father was here now. "Hello, Mr. Carriedo. Thank you for coming to pick Ercole up. He was in a small fight with another student over a particular matter. Apparently the one student thought it was "weird" that Ercole had two fathers."

Antonio frowned a little. He and Lovino knew that this may happen one day, but never this early in their son's life. But, it was bound to happen, so Antonio could only shrug at the matter. "I guess that was little mean to say, but they are only children." He looked down at Ercole, shifting him in his arms a slightly. "But that wasn't anything to get in a fight over Ercole." His son could only move closer to him, keeping his face hidden.

"It's okay, neither children gotten too hurt besides a few scratches but they're tough. You can take him home now if you want," she said. She waved goodbye to them as she went back into her office. Antonio called out a 'thank you' as she left.

Father and son exited the school and were now on their way back home. Antonio asked if Ercole wanted to be put down now, but he shook his head no, wanting to be held by his strong Papa for a while longer. Antonio could only smile.

He asked his son about why he started the fight with his classmate, wanting to understand more of Ercole's feelings on the matter now that he knew the reason behind it. Ercole sniffled and replied, albeit unclearly. "They said that having two daddies was weird! Papa and Mama aren't weird! So I got mad and hit him. But he deserved it!"

"Well, most kids do have only one mommy and daddy. They probably didn't know that there are others out there that have two daddies or two mommies. It may be a little "weird", since you don't normally see that," Antonio said softly. He didn't know if Ercole fully understood the matter, but he watched as Ercole started to cry.

"I don't care! He s-shouldn't have called Papa and Mama weird!" Ercole cried out. Tears fell down his plump, red cheeks, creating a few dark spots on his shirt. Antonio wiped them away, shushing the child. He brought him closer, letting his head rest his shoulder.

"It's okay, _mi tomatito_, no need to cry over it," Antonio smiled. "Tomorrow, I want you to tell the other boy that you're sorry for hitting him. Mama will tell you the same, too. Can you do that for us?"

"_Si_, Papa. But I'm still mad at them!" Ercole managed out through his crying. Antonio just hugged him.

"Me and Mama don't want you to get in another fight over this again, alright? If another child says something, just calmly say that it's fine to have two daddies. When you get older, they'll understand," Antonio said rubbing his back. Ercole had calmed down more, nodding his head. "Now, let's get home to Mama!" Ercole cheered in agreement.


End file.
